That Baka Naruto!
by miss.ninja.kimi
Summary: Hinata wants to tell Naruto about her feelings, but Kiba and Neji don't approve of the blonde ninja. How far will they go to insure her feelings aren't proclaimed? R&R!
1. You're Gonna Do What!

**Chapter One**

**You're Gonna Do What?**

**Summary:** Every day Hinata is gathering up more and more courage, and she wants to finally tell Naruto of her feelings. However, Kiba has feelings for Hinata, and Neji doesn't think Naruto is worthy of the Hyuuga heiress. In order to save Hinata from a fate with Naruto, these two must team up to stop Hinata from revealing her secret to "that baka Naruto!"

**Diclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama, and I shall never own his masterpiece. -sobs-

* * *

Team Kurenai had just got back from their latest mission, helping out at the farm. It was a simple mission really, shoveling horse manure and collecting chicken eggs wasn't exactly life-threatening. Nevertheless, everyone was tired, annoyed and hungry.

"Alright team, that'll be all for today." Kurenai told the three aggravated teens. "Dismissed!"

With a slight nod, the threesome turned away from their sensei, who poofed off to who-knows-where and headed into Konoha sluggishly.

"Arrrg," Kiba grunted. "Akamaru and I are exhausted. I hope we never have to go back there again…"

Akamaru barked in agreement while Shino just coolly pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose and nodded.

"Um…how about we all go Ichiraku's?" Hinata suggested silently. Sure, she was hungry, but there was a certain blonde ninja she was hoping would be there…

Akamaru barked while Shino nodded again.

"That sounds great! I'll pay."

"Then it's settled," Shino summed up as the three tired ninja made their way to the ever popular ramen restaurant.

**-----At Ichiraku's-----**

"Three bowls of miso ramen please." Kiba asked the old man at the counter, Teuchi. He nodded and whisked off into the kitchens to get the ramen.

Hinata meanwhile was deeply disappointed. She was hoping Naruto would be here, and he surprisingly wasn't.

"Here you are," the old man said with a grin placing a bowl in front of Hinata, Shino and Kiba. Kiba murmured a thanks before digging into his ramen.

Shino was eating slowly and calmly, as usual, while Hinata sat there and stared at it. During her whole mission today, she had been mentally preparing herself to finally tell Naruto about her feelings for him, and now he wasn't here…

What would Kiba and Shino say?

"Kiba…" Hinata mumbled, twiddling her fingers. Kiba looked up at his ramen and gave her a questioning look.

"I was thinking…" Hinata pressed on. "I was thinking that…well…I wanted to tell Naruto how I feel about him…"

Kiba blurted out the ramen had had been drinking and coughed frantically. Shino gave him a look a nodded over to Hinata. "I think you should go for it." he mused, then returned to his ramen.

"Shino!" Kiba yelled, while Akamaru barked loudly. "Hinata, you shouldn't do that, what if he breaks your heart!"

"W-Well…" Hinata stuttered. "I was thinking…and…I realized that…I can't just go on liking him for my whole life. I…I think I should tell him how I feel…"

"But…Hinata…he…me!…arrg!" Kiba slammed his head down on the table in frustration while Akamaru barked and licked his earlobes.

The thing as, Kiba had been developing feelings for Hinata that he couldn't really explain. He loved her smile, her timid way of talking, her determination, but he just couldn't admit it…

And now, Hinata wanted to proclaim her love for Naruto. That…that baka Naruto!

"Kiba, are you ok?' Hinata asked shly. Kiba lifted his head back up from the table and scowled.

"Sure, I'm fine." he lied. "Say, where is this Naruto anyway?"

"Naruto, eh?" Teuchi asked while drying of a wet ramen bowl he was washing. "He came by this morning and said he was going on a mission. Something real important at that, and he wouldn't be back for a good five days."

"Five…days?" Hinata asked with worry.

"Five days…" Kiba mused to himself.

Shino just pushed up his glasses coolly again.

"Yep, five days." Teuchi stated with a nod. "If you want to talk to him, you'll have to wait five days."

_Five days…_Kiba thought. That gave him five days to talk Hinata out of doing this, five days to maybe recruit some help (not Shino, that baka fully supported her!) and five days to maybe…tell her about his feelings?

Would that be enough?

Might as well start now…

"Gotta go!" Kiba yelled suddenly. He slammed enough money on the counter to pay for all of their bowls of ramen and rushed out of the shop. He knew exactly where he was going first….

To Hyuuga Manor…

Neji, the overprotective cousin, would be there today, and it would be funny to watch Neji as he entertained the notion that Hinata and Naruto might become a couple…

Kiba gritted his teeth as Akamaru ran beside him all the way to the manor. He had been there so many times with Shino when they went to pick her up for a mission that he could close her eyes and run there in his sleep.

He let himself in and found Neji training with his uncle Hiashi. Neji gave Kiba a looked then said something to Hiashi. Hiashi nodded and walked away while Neji approached the boy and his dog.

"Hinata's not here, wasn't she with you this morning?" Neji asked quickly, assuming he was looking for Hinata.

"Uh, it's not about Hinata why I came here,' Kiba said quietly. "Well, actually it is, you see…"

"Yes?"

"Well, Hinata wants to tell Uzumaki her feelings about him," Kiba started up. Neji instantly went in a rage.

"WHAT! That baka Naruto? What if he tries something funny with Hinata? I never did trust him… She could be getting herself into something serious! And what if he breaks her heart instead? Then I'll have to pound Uzumaki and right now I don't have the time-"

"Relax," Kiba said, cutting him off. "Uzumaki is on a mission, and won't be back for five days."

"Five days?' Neji asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Five days." Kiba confirmed. "Not counting today."

"So, today's Sunday, and if we're not counting today, that gives us until-"

"Friday." the two said together through gritted teeth.

"That's not a lot of time…" Neji trailed off.

"But it'll have to do." Kiba stated confidently, backed up by a few of Akamaru's barks.

"Five days will be enough to stop that baka Naruto!" they said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Hinata! Why can't she and Naruto be left alone! Will she get to tell Naruto her feelings? Will Kiba tell her his feelings? Does Neji secretly have incestuous feeling for his cousin? Review and find out!**

**And thanks to Elsie-neechan for telling reminding me that Neji's father is dead! -has edited the mistake before anyone else notices-**


	2. Help From Mr Sharingan

Chapter Two

****

Day One: Help From Mr. Sharingan

It was Akamaru who woke Kiba up. Barking and licking his earlobes, the tiny mutt did all he could to pry Kiba awake. After many grunts and groans from Kiba, he finally sat up and looked at his dog in confusion.

"Why the urgency, Akamaru?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Akamaru barked and jumped off the bed. He returned with a picture of Team 8 in his mouth. The dog barked again and placed his paw on the spot where Hinata was in the photo.

"Hinata…" Kiba trailed off, then finally understood what his dog was trying to tell him. There was no time to loose. He needed to stop Hinata from proclaiming her feelings no matter what.

Rushing to brush his teeth, and throw some clothes on, he murmured a goodbye to his parents before he and Akamaru took off for the door.

"We're going back to the Hyuuga Mansion, buddy." Kiba told Akamaru, who responded with agreeable barks. He hoped Hinata wasn't there, what would she think if she knew he was plotting against her and Naruto? That baka Naruto…

Neji was sitting on the porch, obviously waiting for him. Kiba rushed in panting and trying to catch his breath. He received an amused look from Neji who got up and walked over to him.

"You're late," he grunted.

"I didn't know we had an established time," Kiba replied with a laugh. "So, do you have any idea how…"

"Yes, I do." Neji replied, while digging something out of his pocket. He withdrew a piece of paper and a pencil.

"We write a note to Hinata, and put Naruto's name on it," Neji started, but Kiba cut him off.

"What? A love not? That'll make things worse!"

"I never said it was a love not," Neji said with a sigh. "More like a…hate note."

"I GET IT!" Kiba exclaimed a little too loudly, causing Neji to roll his eyes. "We write a note and say it's from Naruto to Hinata, and we put in the note how he hates her and stuff, she'll know he doesn't like her and won't tell that baka her feelings!"

"Correct, but we're not making the note have hateful things in it. I don't want my cousin to start crying or anything. We'll just put that he's dating Sakura or something."

Kiba nodded. "There's one more thing. How will we be able to copy Naruto's handwriting?"

It was here Neji smirked. "I don't think my Byakugan can do it, but there is one person who can."

A moment of silence.

"UCHIHA!"

-----At Sasuke's Place-----

"No," the ebony haired teen stated flat out.

"Come on, Sasuke," Kiba pleaded and was helped with a few of Akamaru's whiny barks. "You're the only one who can help us."

"If Naruto dated Hinata, he'd be out of my hair for a good while. Just think, going full days without seeing Naruto, like I am right now. It's heaven."

"Uchiha, we'll make it worthwhile for you," Neji bribed. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"How so?"

"We'll give you this," Neji said while holding out six coupons, each for a free meal at Ichiraku's.

"I hate ramen."

"If this succeeds Uchiha, Naruto will be lonely. These aren't for you, these are for you to give him so he can eat ramen and be out of your hair."

Sasuke took no time thinking. "I'll do it," he replied, snatching the coupons out of Neji's hands and pocketing them.

"I need a sample of his handwriting," Sasuke stated. "Do any of you have one?"

Kiba and Neji exchanged blank stares. Sasuke sighed.

"I'll have to use one of my own," he grunted, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "He gave it to me before he left.

Neji stared at the paper Naruto had written on, it read:

Sasuke-teme,

Please make sure to watch over Sakura-chan while I'm gone. Try not to miss me so much and get into trouble, I won't be here to save you like I always have to, teme! Oh, and don't even try to sneak into my house and steal Gama-chan like you did last time, I have him with me, so your attempts will be in vain.

-Naruto, the next Hokage, dattebayo!

Neji suppressed laughter while Sasuke growled to himself.

"What do you want this to say?"

Kiba cleared his throat while Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

Dear Hinata,

I just wanted to tell you that I'm dating Sakura-chan now. She and I are so happy together, and I just thought I should tell you. And, uh, I hope you fid someone that you like one day!

-Naruto

"This sounds so corny," Sasuke muttered while Kiba snatched up the paper and stared at it greedily.

"This is perfect! Come on, Neji!" Kiba exclaimed in excitement. Neji sighed as the now hyper-active Kiba and him went to find the Hyuuga heiress.

**-----In The Fields on Konoha-----**

They found her and Shino picking flowers in the meadow. Shino was helping her build a necklace of flowers, probably for Naruto. Kiba gritted his teeth. He'd need to have a talk with Shino about all this supporting he was doing.

Neji pushed him forward and whispered, "You give her the note,"

"Chicken," Kiba grunted and made his way over to Hinata.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata called over to him. Shino pushed up his glasses in his cool-like way. "What brings you here?"

Kiba faked a sad face. "Sorry, Hinata, but I found this note, Naruto wanted me to give it to you."

Hinata gasped and open the note. Her face frowned as she read it, but when she came to the end, she giggled.

"Naruto-kun did not write this."

Kiba turned red. How did she know? Maybe he should play dumb.

"Really, how do you know?"

"Naruto-kun always ends in letters in, "Naruto, the Next Hokage, dattebayo!" On this note he just wrote, 'Naruto'. Someone tricked you, Kiba."

"Oh," Kiba said, trying to laugh. "Yeah, I guess someone did."

Hinata gave him a friendly wave as he left the meadow and walked over to Neji.

"How did it go?' Neji whispered.

"She knew he didn't write it." Kiba sighed. Neji quickly turned around and left Kiba standing there.

"Where are you going?" Kiba called out.

Neji spun around. "To get my ramen coupons back from Uchiha."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that went well. Kiba and Neji have miserably failed, but what will happen on Day Two? Review and I'll get the next chapter up!**


	3. Hinata, Naruto is Dead

****

Chapter Three:

Day Two: Hinata, Naruto Is Dead

The Hyuuga genius sat slumped in his chair at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. His eyes were closed and soft snores could be heard if you strained your ears long enough. Little Neji was fast asleep

Why was he fast asleep? Last night, Mr. Hyuuga had spent hours, talking to Sasuke about refunding his coupons. Sasuke stated that he wasn't at home, which made Neji bang on his door even harder. He had gotten no sleep, and was now discombobulated. As soon as the morning sun arose, he stumbled his way over to Ichiraku's, and before he got to order, ended up falling asleep.

Kiba's night was weary as well. Nightmares of Hinata and Naruto getting married, having Uzumaki babies and spending every moment of their time together until they died haunted his sleep. And the worse part was, Hinata had forgotten to invite him to their wedding! Thank goodness it was just a horrible dream…

But it could become a reality if Hinata wasn't stopped.

He and Akamaru again made their way over to Neji's place, but couldn't find him there. But chance he made his way over to Ichiraku's and suppressed laughter while seeing Neji's sleeping state.

"Wake up, Hyuuga," Kiba pleaded, shaking Neji awake. Akamaru barked loudly in his ears, but nothing worked. In the end, Kiba had to instruct Akamaru to grab hold of his hair and pull on it, hard. This awoke Neji instantly.

"Haven't you ever heard of letting sleeping dogs lie?" Neji asked, rubbing his scalp.

Kiba cracked up. "You should've seen yourself, drooling and everything."

Neji gave him a death glance. "Alright genius, since I came up with the plan yesterday, what have you got?"

"Me and Akamaru have been thinking all night, and we've came up with an idea that's sure to work!"

Neji smirked. "For some reason I don't think that it will."

Kiba frowned. "Trust in me, ok? Here's what we'll do. We'll make it so that it looks like Uzumaki died on his mission!"

At first, Neji was silent, but then he raised an eyebrow. "That won't work, Uzumaki **will** be coming home, remember?"

"Yeah, but it'll do until he does. That way maybe Hinata will forget about him!"

"It's worth a shot," the white-eyed prodigy stated. "Now, how will we do this? Not with another note?"

Kiba shook his head, "Nope, not another note, but we'll need someone's help. Someone who can be really emotional."

Neji's eyes sparked. "I know just the girl."

-----At Sakura's Place-----

"Are you kidding me?" the pink-haired teen asked. "If Hinata and Naruto got together, Naruto would stop asking me out! I say leave them be."

"Come on, Sakura," Kiba pleaded. "You're the most emotional ninja we know! All we want you to do is come with us to go see Hinata and pretend like Naruto died, maybe cry a little. It's not much to ask."

"Forget it," Sakura said, turning her head away. "I'm not about to break up true love."

Neji sighed. "We'll make this worthwhile for you."

Kina raised an eyebrow. He was going to use bribes again?

Sakura also raised her pink brows. "How could make this worthwhile for me?"

"We'll put in a good word about you to Sasuke…"

"DEAL!" Sakura exclaimed. "When do I start?"

"Right now," Kiba said with a nod.

-----Finding Hinata-----

They found Hinata, again, with Shino, but this time at Shino's house on his porch. Hinata had her flower necklace she had made yesterday beside her and was now knitting something. Beside Shino was a jar, with an orange butterfly on it. Hinata had carefully written: "To Naruto" on the front of the jar. Kiba again gritted his teeth.

Sakura started crying on cue. "It's horrible, just horrible I tell you!" she said, between sobs. "I can't believe Naruto died!"

Hinata looked up from her knitted and Shino pushed up her glasses. "W-What's going on guys?"

Neji wiped away fake tears and even Akamaru hung his head in sadness. "Hinata," Neji started. "We're sorry to tell you this but…"

"NARUTO DIED!" Sakura burst out crying, clinging onto Neji's shirt. "He…he was so YOUNG!"

"They say not all ninja can survive every mission, but who would've thought our Naruto would've died…" Kiba trailed off, sniffling in fake sadness.

Shino sighed and retreated inside his house while Hinata stifled giggles. Everyone stopped their charade at once.

"What's so funny about Naruto dying?" Sakura demanded.

Hinata giggled some more before starting up, "Naruto couldn't have died. He's on a five-day mission to help out at he farm, how would he have died?"

Neji twitched while Kiba automatically made a cover up. "Stupid Tsunade! How could she lie to us like that? I guess you can't trust old hags, huh guys?"

Murmurs came from Neji and Sakura.

"Yeah," Kiba started back up. "We're really sorry about that, Hinata."

Hinata laughed. "It's ok guys, it's not your fault your sources weren't reliable! Now, I have to go, bye Kiba-kun, Sakura-chan and Neji-nii-san!"

Hinata frolicked back into the house, while Kiba slapped himself in agony.

"Why…can't…she…just…believe…us!" he questioned.

Neji shrugged, "I think you should just tell her you like her, Kiba."

Sakura sighed, "When do you guys put in a good word about me to Sasuke?"

Kiba and Neji exchanged looks, then left her standing there.

"Guys…?" she questioned. "You're not just gonna leave me here are you? WHAT ABOUT SASUKE!"

------

A/N: And yet again they've failed! If you've got any ideas about what their next scheme should be, feel free to contribute! Oh, and reviews are good for the soul.


	4. These Are His Gay Confessions

****

Chapter Four:

Day Three: These Are His Gay Confessions

A/N: Gah, I haven't updated in over a month! Truly sorry guys, but school's really rough, and I don't think I'm passing a class. You forgive me, right? You all came up with truly great ideas, and I'd like to thank twinkle twinkle LITTLE STAR for giving me the idea for this chapter! I could've sworn someone else suggested this idea, but I can't remember... Don't worry, if I've told you I liked your idea, I might still use it in a later chapter, thanks again!

"K-Kiba," Hinata stammered, twiddling her fingers as usual. Kiba looked up from the ramen he was eating, to see his comrade looking frozen with shyness. What could she possibly want?

"Yeah?" Kiba asked casually. Hinata twiddled her fingers again.

"Kiba, I love yo-"

Before Hinata could finish her sentence a loud bark rang in Kiba's ear, twisting him out of reality. It took another bark and a paw to the face to get the boy to wake up, but he managed to get out of the bed eventually.

"Dang it, Akamaru…" Kiba grunted, jumping out of bed pulling on clothes so he could go meet Neji for the third day in a row. "Why'd you have to wake me up at that moment? Hinata was going to confess her love to me!"

Akamaru gave him a look as if to say, "That's never gonna happen." but Kiba ignored him, picking the dog up and placing him on his head, ready to head to the Hyuuga mansion.

Why couldn't his dream have really happened? That would've been awesome, Hinata proclaimed her love for him. Then he wouldn't be running around Konoha, trying to stop her from seriously telling Naruto her feelings for him. Things were so difficult, and nowadays it seemed that Hinata couldn't be fooled. Would anything stop her from loving that baka?

Kiba had turned a corner, still running towards the Hyuuga mansion, when he saw Sasuke, grunting and ripping up a piece of paper and tossing the bits on the floor. Kiba was reminded of how Sasuke made off with Neji's ramen coupons the other day, and wondered if he was ripping them up to spite Neji. Curiosity taking control, he made his way over to the Uchiha prodigy and tapped his shoulder.

"What are you ripping up?" he asked, and Akamaru gave a curious bark. Sasuke looked up and him and growled. He scooped up the paper bits off the floor and shoved them in Kiba's hands.

"Uzumaki just sent me his 'status report'," he growled. "I'll murder him when he gets back…"

Kiba sat on the floor, and with an added help from Akamaru, they pieced the note together, and found out why Sasuke was so mad. The letter had read:

Sasuke-teme,

Things are going great here, dattebayo! I've got the easiest mission ever, and I get free ramen everyday! I bet you wish you could be here, huh Sasuke-teme? Remember, I have Gama-chan with me, don't try and mess up my house looking for it.

Oh, and take care of Sakura-chan, but don't even think of getting too close. We all know you're gay, so she couldn't have you even if you wanted! Even if she confessed her love to you, you always turn her down, because you're gay! But I guess it's good thing you're gay, so I don't have any competition.

Oh, and you're buying me ramen when I get home.

-Naruto, the next Hokage, dattebayo!

Kiba held back snickers while Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes. Akamaru, on the other hand, was pointing down at the part where Naruto was talking about Sasuke being gay. Kiba eyed his dog and re-read the paper.

"Even if she confessed her love to you, you always turn her down, because you're gay! But I guess it's good thing you're gay, so I don't have any competition."

Kiba smiled. "That's it! Uzumaki's gay!"

"I know he is," Sasuke stated, looking ready to kill someone. "But how does that help you? And how does that help me kill him?"

"Sasuke!" Kiba exclaimed, pounding his fist in his hand. "Help me convince Hinata that Naruto's gay!"

Sasuke gave him a questioning look. Kiba sighed and prepared to explain. "If Naruto's gay, he won't be able to like Hinata because…well…gay men don't like girls. That way, Hinata won't proclaim her love to him because she'll know he'll turn her down because he's gay! It's genius!"

Sasuke nodded, while standing up and brushing off his pants. "It'll be just you and me then, Neji's not at home."

It was Kiba's turn to be confused. "Why?"

Sasuke pulled yet another note from his pocket and smoothed it out. "I found this note on his door today, it read: 'Kiba, go on without me today, I'm in the middle of commencing a plan that might work, in the meanwhile, watch out for Hinata.'"

Kiba sighed, wondering what Neji might have in store for tomorrow. "Oh well, at least we have a plan, and you're coming with me, Uchiha."

"I still don't see why I have to go…"

Kiba grinned mischievously. "You're coming with me, because we're telling Hinata that Naruto is gay AND is already taken…Taken by you!"

-----Finding Hinata-----

Sasuke complained, whined, begged, threatened, blackmailed, and tortured Kiba so he wouldn't have to go through with this. Kiba only ignored him, and pulled him by both wrists into Konoha, saying that this was the only way Naruto would get off his back.

They first made a quick stop at Sakura's house, who unwillingly gave Kiba a picture of Sasuke and Naruto kissing, from the time when they had first met. Feeling more confident, he raced over to Shino's place, where Hinata usually was found, to tell her the "devastating" news.

Shino and Hinata were in the back porch, and for the third time this week, he gritted his teeth in annoyance. The necklace of flowers Hinata made on Monday was draped on the steps carefully, the orange butterfly she had caught yesterday was also on the steps, now with a tree branch and other food for it to eat inside, and finally, Hinata had made an orange sweater with a fox on it, with Naruto's name embroidered on it with black thread. Kiba had half a mind to go and rip the sweater apart thread by thread, but he kept his cool.

The twosome, Shino and Hinata, were now carving something, and before Kiba butted in, he stopped to see how happy Hinata looked. She wasn't very good at carving things, occasionally she'd cut herself on accident, but would laugh it off and press her finger against the ground to stop the blood. She was so happy…did he have a right to break up her happiness?

HECK YES HE DID!

"Hinata, Hinata!" he cried, rushing over to his friends. Shino stopped his carving and looked up at Kiba with annoyance, while Hinata looked at her friend with worry.

"What's wrong, Kiba-kun?" she inquired. "Did something happen?"

"I've just found out the weirdest thing!" Kiba squealed. He pushed Sasuke out in front of him, and the raven-haired ninja was about to speak, but suddenly, Shino's mother came out of her house, waving an envelope around.

"Honey, it's for you, the mail-nin must've made a mistake while mailing your letter," Shino's mom said sweetly, then returned to the house. Hinata forgot all about Kiba and opened the letter up eagerly. It was from Naruto! She read it aloud eagerly:

"Hinata,

I wanted to rant about Sasuke, but I've already sent him a letter explaining how gay he is, and Sakura-chan might beat me up if I started talking bad about the teme, so I decided to mail you! He's really gay, isn't he? **Unlike me! Hah, I'll never be gay like him in my life.**

That's all I wanted to tell you, see you in two days!

-Naruto, the next Hokage, dattebayo!"

Kiba twitched, how convenient it was that he sent a letter to her explaining that he wasn't gay…

"What did you want to tell me, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked sweetly. Kiba only shook his head, and dragged Sasuke away by the wrists again, sighing as he walked home.

"You should just tell her you like her," Sasuke stated simply. "Wouldn't that be easier?"

"You Don't understand at all!" Kiba exclaimed. "I don't…I can't do that! What if she rejects me? I don't wanna be rejected!"

"Hinata's taking that same chance with Naruto," Sasuke noted. "She doesn't seemed scared in the least."

Kiba stopped, and released Sasuke, who smirked in his face. "You've got two more days, wise guy. I'd hurry before you loose her forever."

The Uchiha walked away silently, and Kiba could only stare at the ground.

Two days… there'd be no time for a plan on the last day, so technically that only left him one day!

Whatever Neji had planned, it better be good.

A/N: Ohmigoshers, only two chapters left! What's gonna happen? What does Neji have planned? Will the story end as NaruHina or KibaHina? Will KibaHina fans and NaruHina fans hate me if the story doesn't turn out as they planned? Will I have to change my pen name to escape the madness? Why am I asking all these questions? Why haven't you reviewed yet?


	5. The Final Plot

****

Chapter Five:

****

Day Four: The Final Plot

A/N: When did I last update this? I'm not even sure anymore. Anyway, I'm terribly sorry if it's been a long wait, time seems to pass much faster when you're back in school, and testing, and gah, excuses, excuses, let's just get on with the chapter! Remember, this is the second to last chapter, in the next one, Kiba will have to make a move or else!

"Kiba, Kiba, Kiba, KIBA!" a voice yelled from Kiba's window. Whoever the speaker was, the person was getting very agitated waiting for Kiba to awaken. Sighing, the mysterious speaker picked up a nearby rock and chucked it out his window. Then another rock, and another rock until-

"SHUT UP, WILL YOU?" Kiba screeched, getting up and flinging his window wide open. "What? What the hell do want with me?"

The speaker was Neji, crossing his arms and tapping his feet impatiently. "Come on, will you?" the white-eyed teen asked. "We don't have time to be doing trivial stuff like sleeping. Today is the last day we'll be Naruto free, the last day we have to stopping this madness!"

Kiba, now fully awake now, didn't bother brushing his teeth or doing anything a normal person would do in the morning. All he did was change out of his pajamas, grab Akamaru and rushed out his house like it was on fire.

"Where were you yesterday?" Kiba questioned, now following Neji as they both ran off to wherever Neji was leading them. "I came up with the plan of trying to convince Hinata that Naruto was gay and going out with Sasuke, but conveniently…he mailed her a letter telling him that he wasn't."

"Well, that was a brilliant plan," Neji said sarcastically, turning a tight corner. Kiba followed him, and Akamaru let out a few playful barks. Where in Kami's name where they going?

"I'd like to see you come up with something better," Kiba retorted, Akamaru barking in agreement. Again, Neji flashed his infamous smirk and continued on rushing, until he spoke.

"That's the problem, we need to accept that we were not given the intellect to come up with a solution to this problem. I spent all of yesterday talking the lazy "genius" into helping us, and after being bribed with a new go board, he agreed."

"Lazy…genius?" Kiba asked, then it suddenly snapped. "Shikamaru's helping us?"

Neji shrugged. "He's better than Uchiha, and if this doesn't work, remind me to actually get my go board back."

Kiba tried not to laugh, remembering the incident with Sasuke and the ramen coupons. But then Sasuke reminded him of the incident with Sakura, and then that reminded him of going over to Sakura's house to get a picture of Naruto and Sasuke kissing, which reminded him of how odd Sasuke looked being dragged over to Hinata's place. He had done some crazy stuff this week, and the madness still wasn't over.

He looked over at Neji, who had his white eyes fixed on the floor, still running confidently. He was an ok guy to have helped him with his Hinata troubles, even if there was something in it for him…

"Hey Neji," Kiba asked, twisting around yet another corner. "How come we were never friends before?"

"Because I thought of you as an annoying dog-boy, who smelled like a dog, acted like a dog, and hung around Hinata way too much."

"Oh yeah."

"And you never were friends with me because you thought me an arrogant, cousin-mistreating, pompous jerk, who also hung around Hinata way too much."

"True…"

"But you're asking me this because if our plan doesn't work, which it better, you won't have Hinata to hang around, and I won't have Hinata to hang around because she was like our best friend. She'll be hanging around Uzumaki. So you want us to be friends, or at least on good terms or something of that sort."

"That's…about right…"

"If all of this is in vain, Kiba, at least we still have our hatred of Uzumaki."

Kiba nodded, glad Neji had said everything on his mind. They were alike in more ways than one.

-----Finding Shikamaru-----

Shikamaru, clad in his green chuunin vest, sat on his porch, obviously waiting for the twosome to show up. Before they could greet him, or even say a word, Shikamaru held out a piece of paper to them.

"What's this?" Neji asked, Kiba craning over his neck to see.

"It's a plan," Shikamaru stated while rolling his eyes. "What else would it be? Now let me explain."

He snatched the paper from Neji and unfolded it and Kiba almost choked when he read what Shikamaru's "master plan" was.

Tell her you love her.

"Tell her I love her!" Kiba questioned, taking up the paper and mashing it to bits with his dog-like claws. "This is your genius plan?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "It's the only way to get her to not blab it out. Then, being the gentle being that she is, she would never tell Uzumaki because she'll obviously be hurting your feelings. Who knows, maybe she'll even like you back."

"I can't… I just…can't…gah!" Kiba exclaimed, tossing his hands in the air. "Look, I cannot do that, isn't there any other way?"

Neji nodded, not really wanting Kiba's feelings returned anyway….

Shikamaru sighed. "You two are so troublesome." he said, pulling another piece of paper out of his pants pockets. "I made another plan, since there was a 99.9 chance you wouldn't like my first one.

Shikamaru handed the paper to Neji, who was glad that this plan wasn't as drastic.

Transform into Naruto, say that you returned home early, and when she tells you her feelings, reject her.

Kiba backed away. "No way am I turning into Naruto, it would break my heart to see Hinata depressed."

"I'm not doing it," Shikamaru stated firmly. "It was hard enough thinking of this plan as it is.

Akamaru also barked, as if to back him out of the plan as well.

Neji sighed, making the appropriate hand signs for a transformation technique and in the blink of an eye, he was Naruto.

"I'm ready…" Neji stated grimly.

Everyone stared.

"I'm ready…_dattebayo_…"

-----Finding Hinata-----

Today Hinata was at the Ichiraku's, where all the madness started. It made sense that it should, scratch that, **would** end here. Kiba, Akamaru and Shikamaru who tagged along to watch if his plan was going to work, hid near the ramen shop, far away so that Hinata wouldn't see them (hopefully she wouldn't activate her Byakugan) but close enough so they could see the look on her face when she heard Naruto's answer. Kiba only hoped Neji wouldn't make Hinata cry.

Shino was talking to Hinata, as usual, as Hinata was writing down something on a piece of paper quickly. Neji (aka Naruto for the moment) wished Naruto had Byakugan for a split second, so he could cue in on what the paper said. From this distance, it looked like the title of the paper said, "Ramen Recipe for Naruto". Around her on the table was the gifts she had gathered from later this week. The flower necklace, the orange butterfly, and the kitsune sweater. The ramen recipe obviously was another one of Hinata's presents.

"Oi, Hinata!" Neji called over to Hinata as Naruto-ishly as possible. Hinata looked over Naruto for a second and her whole face turned red for a split second. The transformation even fooled Shino, who patted her on the back and whispered something that sounded like a "Good luck."

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, her hands becoming shaky and putting down her pencil immediately. She stood up and tried to resist the urge to twiddle her fingers, but instead clutched the kitsune sweater she had made with her hands to stop her nervousness.

"Morning, Hinata-chan!" Neji, aka Naruto said, grinning in a Naruto way. "What's that you've got there?"

"I-It's for you!" Hinata said, looking down at her feet. "B-But…wh-what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to c-come home tomorrow?"

Neji aka Naruto shook his head. "Got off early…" He then hesitated. "…dattebayo!"

"Th-There's something I've been waiting to t-tell you, Naruto-kun."

Neji grinned inside, knowing his job would be easy now. The transformation completely fooled her!

He was just about to ask what Hinata had to say, when a voice rang through Konoha that made Neji almost die of a heart attack.

"I'M HOME KONOHA! DATTEBAYO!"

The real Naruto was home.

"That…" Kiba started, squirming in the bushes.

"Baka…" Shikamaru groaned, now plopping down on the ground to stare at the clouds.

"NARUTO!" Neji yelled, pulling out "his" blonde hair in frustration.

A/N: Yes folks! The real Naruto has come home from his mission early! With Neji still looking like Naruto, and the real Naruto screaming out to the heavens, obviously Hinata knows something's up. How is Neji gonna explain himself? How is Kiba gonna bare it if Hinata's words slip out? Is Shikamaru gonna get to keep his go board? WHO'S GONNA FEED AKAMARU!

Poor puppy, no one ever feeds him. Anyway, review people! The more reviews the quicker the long awaited final chapter comes out!


	6. Those Three Little Words

****

Chapter Six:

Those Three Little Words

A/N: Slow torture, huh? Well, I think you're just as happy as I am to be reading this final chapter! I can finally move onto my other fanfictions now! But I just wanna say, all of you who reviewed are the best, simply awesome. Without you guys, I wouldn't have the strength to keep this updated, so give yourselves a pat on the back for helping me with this! gives everyone a round of applause

Hinata's white eyes were filled with confusion. She turned her eyes to Neji, still in his transformed Naruto state, and then looked behind her, where the real Naruto's scream had emitted. The Hyuuga heiress turned again to the fake Naruto and stepped back and inch. "W-What's going on?" the girl stammered softly, her gentle hands now shaking with the orange kitsune sweater in her hands.

Neji opened his mouth, nothing could save him now. He looked over to the bush where Kiba and Shikamaru where in hiding, almost wishing they'd come out and help him. Kiba wasn't really his best friend, why would he risk his neck for him?

Neji was proved wrong. The dog boy emerged from the bushes, Akamaru following closely at hand. The boy ran a hand through his brown hair and tried to look innocent, giving off a few nervous laughs. "Neji, dispel the jutsu," he whispered to the Hyuuga.

Neji hesitated, but ended up crossing two pale fingers. With a slight poof, the blonde ninja was gone and Neji Hyuuga appeared, looking extremely flustered.

"It's…a long story Hinata," Kiba said with a sigh. "But…I don't know where to-"

He was cut off my a screaming blonde ninja bounding up to the three (Shikamaru had sneaked away, muttering how troublesome the whole event was) and jumping up and down with excitement. Kiba emitted a sigh again, it was tough enough he had to come clean to Hinata about this whole week, but now he had to put up with watching her confess right in front of his eyes. There was no way he was going to tell Hinata his feelings in front of everyone! Maybe Sasuke was right…maybe he should've seized his chance when he had it…

"Hinata-chan, Kiba, Neji, I'm home, dattebayo!" Naruto said, dancing around in excitement. "And boy, I have tons of news to ell you guys! So much stuff happened down at the farm, dattebayo!"

Hinata now gave a final questioning look to Kiba and Neji before turning to the hyperactive ninja. "N-Naruto…" she said shakily, still holding his kitsune sweater. "I-Is it really you?"

Naruto bobbed his head up and down. "Why wouldn't it be me?' he asked, puzzled for a second.

Hinata shook her head, trying to shake off her question. "N-No reason, I just wanted to check. B-Because, I need to t-tell you something, N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto now looked joyous. "So we both have good news, Hinata?"

Kiba clenched his fists and turned away, walking away from the two with his had held down lowly. He couldn't face Hinata ever again after she spilled her feelings. There was no way… And Naruto would return her feelings and they'd go off and have Hyuugamaki babies together, forgetting all about Kiba.

"Well, let me go first, Hinata," Naruto said, jabbing his thumb at himself. "Today…me and Sakura-chan are going on a date!"

It was like the world stopped.

Kiba turned around, now looking at Naruto with shock and outrage. How could he dare tell her such news when she clearly had so much affection for him? Neji looked the same way too, wondering what was the fastest way to kill the blonde ninja on the spot. Hinata was the most devastated of all. The white-eyed heiress dropped the kitsune sweater, letting it fall to the ground with a swish.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, scratching his blonde hair carelessly. "Something bothering you?"

Hinata turned away from him, ready to dash back home, when she bumped into something. Something fluffy.

She opened her white eyes and saw nothing but grey, the color of Kiba's coat. Arms were wrapped around her, holding her close, as if to tell her that she'd never need to worry if she was in these arms. A small drop of water fell on her head, and that's when the Hyuuga saw who was hugging her, crying lightly.

"K-Kiba.."

Kiba released her from the comforting hug and now turned to Naruto. "Uzumaki! You don't know how good you have it!"

"…Huh…?"

"There's this girl who liked you from the beginning, who always admired you, who wanted to be like you, who'd do anything for you!" Kiba retorted, anger fuming inside of him. "And you just can't see it! And you hurt her in the process of your blind love for someone who's probably only going out with you in spite of a bet!"

Hinata blinked. _Kiba's…defending me?_

Neji blinked. _You go, dog-boy._

Naruto blinked. _What is he talking about?_

"And this whole week she's been working up the courage to tell you, and as her best friend, I had to be there for her. I had to comfort her. But I didn't do that!"

Akamaru was now barking along with Kiba's speech, to make it more dramatic. "I did everything I could to stop her, from gay confessions to lies to even getting that pink haired girl to cry for us! But I did it because unlike you, Naruto, I appreciate her!"

Hinata's heart fluttered. "A-Appreciate…me…?" The poor girl wasn't used to having so much attention focused onto her, her little heart almost gave out hearing this news.

"And…" Kiba now turned to Hinata, now looking like he had let an enormous load off his chest. "…none of this would've ever happened if I just told you in the first place, Hinata."

Hinata now twiddled her fingers anxiously, her face turning a bright red. "T-Tell me what, Kiba-kun?"

Naruto, who didn't have a clue what Kiba was talking about, now sensed an awkward moment and left. "Uh…I'm off for ramen, dattebayo." he murmured, giving them a casual wave which no one returned.

Kiba took a deep breath. Here it was. Now or never. If he didn't tell Hinata how he felt now, he'd probably never have a moment like this again… But everyone was watching, what if he only got put down? He mustered up all the courage he had within him, the courage that he had gathered when performing all those ridiculous stunts he pulled this week. It would all come down to think three little words (four if he decided to get fancy and plug her name in there) that needed to be said, to conclude everything.

"Hinata…" he said softly, his dull eyes meeting her white ones. "…I love you."

The heiress fainted.

-x-x-x- + x-x-x-

In the end, Hinata and Kiba ended up becoming a couple, and Kiba made sure it was known for everyone in Konoha to know. He didn't hold back with affection. He held her hand as they were walking the streets of the village. He snuck up behind her and hugged her from behind whenever she felt sad. The two never ate ramen. They stayed away from orange kitsune sweaters.

Neji ended up approving the relationship, but warned Kiba that if he touched her where one shouldn't be touched, Neji wouldn't hold back in attacking him. Kiba nodded gravely, he didn't have plans to do such things anyway.

Shino was always happy, and because he was such a nice sport, always helped Hinata in making Kiba presents. Later on, the bug-master admitted to Kiba that he didn't really want Hinata to hook up with Naruto in the first place, he was just being supportive.

"That's just like you man," Kiba said with a shake of the head.

Shikamaru ended up staying as far away from Kiba as possible after the troublesome event. He didn't want to have anything to do with women, since Ino was acting strange enough as it was… Sasuke stayed with him, afraid that Neji would come looking for his ramen coupons one day.

Ino and the other girls of Konoha were shocked that Hinata had a boyfriend before they did. Thinking quickly, the blonde sponsored a club where everyone could sulk about how they had no loves in their lives. Hinata couldn't help but giggle as she passed them, all eyes on her and Kiba.

Speaking of boyfriend-less, Sakura broke up with Naruto in a day, after he blew ramen out of his nose on their date. She told the blonde that they could still be friends, but he ended up crying like a baby and rushing to Ichiraku's to drown himself in ramen.

But hey, what did you expect from that baka Naruto?

t h e e n d d a t t e b a y o

+.miss.ninja.kimi.

sequel anyone?


End file.
